Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable printer performing desired printing on a sheet to be printed, an attaching adapter for use therewith, and a printer.
Description of the Related Art
A portable printer capable of battery drive is already known. In this printer, a platen roller and a thermal line head are driven by power supplied from a battery (nickel-cadmium battery) stored in a battery storage space (battery chamber) of a housing, with the result that desired printing can be performed on a sheet to be printed (heat-sensitive paper).
Recently, in such a portable printer, a configuration is being advocated which enables the drive by power from an external power device through the connection of an AC adapter, in place of power supply from the battery as described above.
On the other hand, new need is occurring to carry the printer and attach it to a desired location (hereinafter, referred to appropriately as “attachment target”) e.g. on a vehicle such as an automobile or a work vehicle or on a building, for use. In the case of using power from the external power device as described above, the battery is not needed, so that it would be convenient if the battery storage space can be utilized for attaching onto the attachment target. In the above prior art, however, such a point has not been taken into consideration.